Anexity
by Jenni Saba
Summary: Junpei dreams of her in class, but his dreams were nothing like hers. (Chipei/Jundori/HangedMagician) One-shot


**A/n: I've been gone for so long guys! I'm sorry! But, I'm here now, and I'll continue we are young and Persona 4.5 soon! I promise!**

**Now, have some fluff.**

* * *

The sand was rough under his feet as he walked side by side with her.

"Junpei."

"Y-Yeah?" oh, smooth. Real smooth.

"I... rather like the beach. We... should come here again."

He smiled, "Really? That's great, Chidori!" and then blushed when she mentioned coming here again, "That-That's cool. I'd love to come with you again. Here, I mean."

The redhead smiled, "Good..."

Then, he took a deep breath. Okay, it was now or never. Swiftly, he grabbed her hand, "Chidori." he began, saying her name with a serious tone. "I need to ask you something."

She blinked, "Yes, Junpei?"

Cupping her hands in his own-and taking a breath-Junpei looked her in the eye and said: "Chidori, I... I really like you." cue her blush, just as he planned! "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Chidori blinked, but then, realizing what he'd said, looked away, blushing. "O-Oh... Junpei, this... this is all so sudden, I... don't really know what to say..."

He stepped closer to her. "Just say yes."

"I-I... oh, Junpei!" she then threw her arms around him. "Yes... I... I'm not sure why... but, I've become... quite fond of you... I... want to be with you, Junpei..."

That made him smile. "Me too." he pulled her into his arms, cupping her face and smiling, he said: "Chidori... I love you." she smiled back, blushing, "I... Love you too, Junpei."

He smiled, and pulled her closer to kiss her. Their lips were just a hair's with away when...

_**"Junpei Iori, wake up this INSTANT!"**_

* * *

He was startled out of his chair hearing Ms. Toriumi voice. Oh man... it was just a _dream_. He must of fallen asleep in class. Or something. "Huh...?"

Next to him, he heard a sigh. It was (of course) Yukari. "Honestly, Stupei! When will you ever change?"

Ignoring the Lovers' comment, the Magician sighed, "Man... I slept during the whole class. I'm so screwed."

A tap on his shoulder alerted him. Turning around, he saw a familiar face. "Oh, hey Leader."

Minato sighed, "Junpei, we're not in the Dark Hour. Don't call me that."

He chuckled. "Sorry."

"Anyway, here." he said, handing him his notebook, "you might need my notes."

"Why?"

"We have a test tomorrow. And you need to study."

"...oh mother fucker."

* * *

After leaving Gekkougan's campus, Junpei had departed and went to the hospital as fast as he could, hoping to get as much time with the Lolita as he could. He got into the entrance, when Chidori's nurse (what was her name again? Kimiko something?) spotted him. "Iori-san, I'm glad you're here."

He blinked. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Chidori-san had an anxiety attack."

That got his attention. "What? Is- is she okay?"

"Yes, she is now. But the doctor had to sedate her."

Oh boy. "It was that bad?"

"Yes... she kept kicking and screaming, but we eventually calmed her via sedation."

That worried him, a lot. _'Chidori...'_

* * *

After talking with Kimiko some more, Junpei hurried to Chidori's room, only to find her passed out in her bed. Quietly, he slipped in, and sat down next to her bed. He sat and waited for her to wake up. Looking at her now, a stranger would think she's another everyday pale redhead who emotional problems. But, the thing was, she wasn't. Chidori was not only creative but very sweet, once you got to know her. She was also very confused about who she was and where she came from. She'd told him about having dreams about a little girl with red hair, like hers, only much shorter living with her parents and two twin sisters. He'd calked all up to her mind do was it does best, making stories, but perhaps it wasn't. Maybe, it was her memories resurfacing in the form of dreams.

As he was thinking about this, (imagine her living with a mother, father and two twins sisters. That'd be interesting.) Chidori began to stir awake. Open her eyes, Junpei saw those hazel eyes he never got tired of looking into. She looked over at him, that cute look on her face she got whenever she was confused or curious of something. "Junpei...?" she said, sitting up.

He smiled, "Yo. Sup, Chidori?"

She shrugged. "Nothing really... Same thing as normal."

"Yeah." his face got serious, "your nurse told me what happened. You know, this morning."

She looked down at her hands, "Ah... I see."

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"I... I don't know. I just... Started thinking that Medea was going to hurt you via your persona. I don't why but... I got... scared. I did not want her hurting you as well as me, Junpei... I..."

He could only stare. Chidori... Was afraid for him? Granted, that'd never happen. Hermes wasn't his boss, in fact, it was opposite actually. He obeyed his every command when they were fighting in Tartarus and during the Full Moons. So, he wondered, what had brought this on?

"Chidori, you know that can't happen. I don't have a Persona like yours."

"I... am a ware of that, Junpei. I just... I don't know. I'm not sure what brought up that that thought. My mind was spinning was my latest dream when it occurred."

That got his interest. "What happened?"

"...well..."

* * *

He was walking home, thinking about what'd happened in Chidori hospital room just now. She was telling him what happened in her dream, in which the little girl she'd been dreaming about was forced to watch her whole family murdered while in tears and then get thrown to the streets like she was nothing. As she was telling him the story of what happened, she started having trouble breathing and then she grabbed her head (most likely in an attempt to calm her down) and pulling on her hair and that's when he knew. Something was wrong. It just so happened as he was trying to get to speak, Kimiko walked in and saw her. She quickly explained she was having another anxiety attack and ran to get the doctor. Not wanting her to be sedated like last time, Junpei thought quick and took her into his arms, sitting her bed and placing her in his lap and whispered into her ear thing like "it's gonna be okay," "You'll be fine," and "I'm right here and nothing will hurt you."

By the time Kimiko got back, she had been reduced to small sobs and getting as close to him as she could.

Chidori's doctor, along with Kimiko and the other nurses, were dumbfounded. What did this boy have that medicine did not? Nonetheless, They stayed like that for a while, so much so that Chidori began to like it, the more she calmed down. In his arms, she felt (dare she say) safe. Junpei and this sort of air about him, this sort of... Feeling she got when he was near. She was constantly on edge, but then he'd enter the room and the world didn't seem as dangerous anymore.

Junpei, on the other hand, went off into another world, just by simply looking into Chidori's eyes. He knew for a fact, holding her and telling her all these thing about how everything was going to be okay-and they would be, he'd make sure of it-and how she wouldn't be hurt because he'd protect her, he knew he loved her. And not in that way of a friend. He was _in love with her._ And he damn well knew it too.

By the time he'd gotten back to the dorm, all he wanted to do was sleep. So, he went up to his room, changed and went to bed. No doubt that he'd dream of his new-found love tonight.


End file.
